Even When the Skies are Rough
by draylover
Summary: What would happen if instead of Tara letting Christian go after he said she wouldnt want to know him, she had stayed and fought for him, proved that not everyone would leave him in his life? And what kind of mischief is the group of friends going to get into? Please read and find out.


**Even When the Skies are Rough**

**Disclaimer-** I dont own this tv program unfortunetly or the people, which really sucks, so please don't try to accuse me of taking the credit. The ideas for this story are mine. I am also using a clip from season 1 episode 23 Best Friends Forever at the beginning of the story. Hopefully this covers my ass on everything.

**Warning-** im not really sure whats going to end up happening in this fic, most of the stories i have ever written are NC-17 so thats what im going to catagorize this one as, but it wont get to that point till im a few chapters in. There will be cursing though of that i am sure, my mom gets onto me all the time for my language... so yeah.

**Authors Note-** Okay, so i havent read that many fanfics on Dance Academy, nor have any of them been long chapter fanfics, so im going to write one. If it sucks im sorry but i figured it was worth a shot... so just leave me a comment on what you think, feel, and i will even take suggestions.

**Summary- **I honestly don't know the plot to this story though I know I want a Christian and Tara story. So if anyone has suggestions comment me. I know its not a good summary but once I get back into the flow of writing and know where I'm going with this story I will write a better summary.

"Why didn't you tell me? asked Tara "You know everything about me, every stupid little thing."

"You knew about Aaron." replied Christian.

"You let me think it was shop lifting. I didn't know about the knife, or the criminal record. How could you not tell me that?" Tara exclaimed.

"What do you wanna know Tara? You wanna know that we robbed a service station? That we scared the guy so much, he hasn't worked since! You wanna know that when my mom died, I slept on Aaron's couch everynight? That he was the only person that gave a crap?" shouted Christian in anger.

"Christian..."

"Maybe you wanna know that every member of my family has screwed up their lives, and I'm probably going to do the same?" Christian paused and took a deep breath.

"Is that the kind of stuff you want to know Tara?" Christian asked, secretly terrified that it was true and she wouldn't want to have anything else to do with him, that she would walk away from him like everyone else in his life had.

Tara shook her head in dismay.

"You don't know me, and if your honest, you don't want to." Christian turned around and started to walk away.

"Your wrong Christian. I want to know everything about you, what you think, what you feel, what makes you tick." Christian stopped and slowly turned around.

"Do you remember when Patrick gave us the trust assaignment in class to forge bonds between the pas de deux partners? Do you remember I followed you around most of the day trying to get answers from you? I wasn't doing the excersice just because Patrick said we should, I was actually really interested, even though I said I didnt want to know you. So don't act like its my fault that you don't tell me things like your past or whats going to happen in court, because its not my fault, you don't trust me enough to stick by you during the hard times. But Christian, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. When you feel like talking come find me, I'll be in my dorm room." Tara ranted turning and walking back to the dorms.

Christian watched Tara walk away, slightly in amasement and shock. He had never had someone that stuck around him when the going got tough. He started to think that just maybe he was worth knowing, that he deserved better than what he had been doing in his life.

"So let me hear those magic words Christian." Sammy shouted, with a big smile on his face.

"Suspended sentance!" Christian shouted, smiling at all the friends he didn't realize he had made.

"I just wanted you to know Christian that I'm here ready to listen when you want to start talking. When you realize I'm not just going to walk away from you." Tara stated as she got up to go sit with Kat.

"Wait, Tara. You were right, it is my fault that you don't know me. I built walls around me so I wouldn't get hurt again, like I have been all my life. I think I'm ready to start letting some people in, like you, and try not to think about being let down. But Tara this works both ways, I'm not the only one who doesn't let people in, it takes two in a relationship to keep it working, your going to have to let me in and get to know who you really are." Christian explained catching a hold of Tara's hand before she could go.

"So we are in a relationship now?" Tara asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Christian looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Well if your willing to give us another go, but will take it slow and learn more about each other this time around."

"Okay."

"Okay then," he smiled at her and laced their fingers together "lets celebrate my suspended sentance."

**A/N-** okay people so i know this is really short but im kind of lost on where to go from here so if anyone is reading this help me out. tell me what you would like to see happen and i will take your suggestions into considerations. i think im going to make this one a prolog.


End file.
